


Everyone except him

by MeganLouise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i don't care, probably ooc Dean, slight angst, this is an old fic when I first started watching SPN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganLouise/pseuds/MeganLouise
Summary: Based off this tumblr request "Prompt/Request for Destiel: I know it's probably been done before..but could you tell us about how Dean comes out to his brother and admits that he has feelings for Castiel. If you could also include Dean admitting said feelings to Castiel."





	Everyone except him

So Sam was in his room when he heard his big brother shout him.

“HEY SAMMY I NEED YOU”

“COMING, DEAN” he replied back and slowly got off his bed and went to the library where Dean was and when Sam got there Dean had his head down and it looked like he had been crying. Sam quickly ran over to his brother.

“De, what’s wrong”

Dean stopped crying and slowly put his head up.

“Sam I have something big to tell you and well I know you are going to hate me for it” and Dean started crying again

Sam started to get worried “Dean you are scaring me a bit. Tell me what’s wrong”

“I have feelings for someone and well that someone is someone who we know very well”

“Oh Dean is it Cas?”

“No… wait what?!? You know” Dean said sounding shocked.

Sam laughed “Of cause I knew. I think everyone knows except Cas”

“Really!?!”

“Yes really, Dean and why the hell would you think I would hate you for that. You are my big brother and I love you no matter what. After everything you have been through; Mom, Dad, Hell, Lisa and Ben and the Mark of Cain. You deserve some happiness for once”

Dean started crying again and went to hug Sam.

“Thank you so much, Sammy”

“You can stop hugging me now” Sam laughed.

Then suddenly they hear the door to the bunker slam and Cas’ voice rings out

“I’ve got pie” Cas happily said with a massive smile on his face.

“Right I’m just going to my room. Good luck, big brother” Sam whispered.

“Hey where is Sam going” Cas said confusingly.

“Cas sit down we need to talk”

“Oh ok. What’s the matter, Dean” Cas said and sat down and Dean sat down next to him

“Well Cas I don’t know how to say this but…” Dean tried to get the words out but he just couldn’t.

Cas then suddenly put his hands on Dean’s which shocked him again. What shocked him more was when Cas lent in and started to kiss him. Dean didn’t know what to do so he let Cas kiss him deeper. After about 5 minutes of kissing Cas pulled away.

Dean who was very out of breath finally said something to break the getting awkward silence

“You know”

“Yes, Dean I always knew. Of cause when I first saw you I didn’t know what it meant but when I became human I experienced feelings I didn’t used to and well I finally knew what it means”

Dean smiled “So do you want to kiss again”

Cas didn’t have to reply because as soon as Dean said it Cas started kissing him again. Sam was just around the corner with a big grin on his face.

‘Finally they both admit it they deserve it and each other’ Sam thought then he went back to his room


End file.
